This invention generally relates to a construction and method for shipping products in a manner permitting efficient and safe and ready display in the store using the shipping materials. In particular, this invention enables the manufacturer to ship its product in a sturdy and durable manner on a pallet while permitting the retailer to display the product for sale on the floor of a grocery or other retail store without the need for disturbing or removing the product from its basic shipping materials.
It is known in the art how to ship a product in a sturdy and rigid fashion. It also known in the art how to create a store display by stacking cartons and even to permit cutting of shipping cartons to create point-of-sale individual displays. The advantage of that arrangement is convenience to the retailer and positioning of products in preferred positions in aisles or at the end of aisles rather than on shelves.
However, a construction permitting individual shipping and display on a pallet basis of a plurality of cartons with a minimum of manipulation, and particularly adapted for liquid products provided in rigid containers such as glass containers, has not been heretofore provided and is deemed of outstanding commercial advantage.